


【铁虫】马卡龙协奏曲

by InTheEnd07



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: *马卡龙尝起来的口感就像少女的酥胸*Alpha熟男铁人xOmega少妇嫩虫「托尼，我想要为你生孩子。」彼得说。





	【铁虫】马卡龙协奏曲

「彼得，这个手感真的很好。」男人在男孩的耳边低语著，性感的嗓音使男孩的下面忍不住开始溼了。

「史塔克先生，我...快给我...」男孩哽咽的仰求著正把玩他稚嫩乳房的男人「太舒服了，我快忍不住了。」

四肢大开被绑在床上的男孩不住的挣扎著，刚长出的幼小乳房禁不起男人的玩弄，乳头散发着红润美丽的光芒，像是伊甸园里那颗夏娃吃下的苹果，仿佛在诱惑著男人低头去品尝。

男人低下头毫不犹豫地舔舐了起来。

一开始舌尖轻轻地划过乳房与乳头，环著乳晕一圈又一圈的绕着，在沾满了水渍后接着重重的吸吮。一边吸吮著幼嫩的左乳，一边揉捏著右边的蓓蕾。男孩开始全身大幅度的颤抖，嘴里不住地发出哭喊声，一直求著身上的男人放过他，求他快点给他一个痛快。

「干我，拜托。」男孩哭喊着「史塔克先生......拜托你，不要再玩弄我了。唔啊!」

「什么史塔克先生?」男人抬起头看着男孩，左手拧了下右边的乳粒，右手手指轻轻的滑过左乳的下围「你看，再下去一点就是你的心脏了。」

「感受著你的心跳。」男人感叹到。  
「先生.....」

听着男孩的嘤咛声，却丝毫没有想放过的意思，手里的动作依然持续著，右手仍在把玩着挺立的乳房，左手却往下抚摸着男孩肚子上薄薄的腹肌，手指像是在弹奏钢琴般在上面游走。

男孩受不了，哭红著眼上气不接下气的说着「拜托您了，干我吧!」

「叫出正确的叫法我再考虑。」男人恶意的揉了一把柔嫩的囊袋「反正绝对不是什么史塔克先生，我亲爱的夫人。」

「托尼!老公!我求求你了!」男孩声嘶力竭的叫出男人想听的话语。

「这样才对我的乖男孩。」男人将手指伸入男孩的后穴。

男孩发出了一声尖细的叫声。

柔嫩的内壁紧紧的缠著男人的手指，才到第三根手指的插入，男孩又不住地催促著男人给他不一样的东西，给他更多。

男人抽出了手指，扶著早已挺立许久的阴茎缓缓的顶入男孩的嫩穴里。

顶到最深处的时候男人发出了满足的叹息。而男孩的小腹上有著些许的白浊，大腿内部不住的抽搐，连带着内壁一起，使得深埋男孩体内的硬物又更大了一圈。

男人将男孩脚踝的束缚解开，一边顶弄著男孩，一边也不忘抓着男孩的一双长腿仔细地亲吻著。

从射精后的高潮回过神的男孩，也开始发出甜腻的呻吟。

「嗯，好痒。」胡子摩擦著细嫩的肌肤，男孩喘著气说到「帮我解开手上的绑带嘛，我想要摸摸你。」

男人暂时停了下来放下男孩的脚，伸手解开男孩手上的绑带。男孩的双手轻轻的扶上男人的双颊，摸着男人右脸的伤痕，泪水夺眶而出。

「別哭。」男人轻轻地握住了右脸上的那颤抖的手，叹到:「我这不是回来了吗?」

「是的，你回来了。」男孩哭着笑了出来。

「再大力一点吧!顶入我的生殖腔托尼，我想给你生孩子。」听见男孩的要求，男人也红了眼框。

伏下身细腻温柔的吻去男孩脸上的泪水，身下开始更加用力的顶撞著男孩的生殖腔。

「好深...再大力一点。我可以的。」男孩夹紧了不知道什么时候就环在男人腰上的双腿，试图跟男人索取更多，仿佛索取不够似的，男孩疯狂喊着「用力的操我吧!我要给你生好多的孩子!」

男人粗喘著气「不要太多，一个可爱的女儿就好了。」

男孩尖叫著说好。

下一秒男人咬下了男孩颈侧的腺体，重重的顶入了男孩的生殖腔，在一阵强烈的快感下男孩的前端又射了。

男孩的双眼翻白，嘴巴无助的张开，两只腿不自觉地抽搐著，内壁以更强力的方式紧缩著、吮咬著男人的阴茎。在这样的刺激下，男人觉得他也快射了。

在生殖腔重重的抽插百来下后，男人也跟著释放了。

一阵强烈的液体冲击著男孩首次被造访的生殖腔的内壁，男孩爽的又开始翻起了白眼。

在高潮的劲头过去后，男人一下一下的亲吻著身下的男孩，缓慢地将自己的阴茎拔出，男人温柔的将男孩抱起带进浴室清洗。

在温热的水流冲洗下男孩忍不住疲倦睡着了，男人仔细又缓慢地以不惊动男孩的方式将他的头发和身体擦干后抱回床上。

看着自动靠进自己怀里的男孩，男人看着男孩熟睡后的容颜，温柔的露出浅浅的一个笑容。

I’m Iron Man. BUT I’m also Peter Parker’s man .

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线是刻意设定在复四之后的。  
> 他们活在一个没有任何人死亡的世界里，  
> 或许有受伤、或许仍要面对那些未知的邪恶。
> 
> 但，最起码在这个世界里，他们都还在一起。  
> 不会再有任何死別。
> 
> 送给我那位看完虫二后哭成傻子的朋友。  
> 希望这篇不怎么样的车，  
> 能让他和看文的大家好受一点。


End file.
